Rain Of Sakura
by CristinSidabutar05
Summary: Nami merasa kehilangan setelah Luffy meninggalkannya. Dan sampai saat ini, Nami terus menunggunya. Namun hal yang menyedihkan melanda Nami. Dia dapat bertemu kembali dengan Luffy, tapi Luffy yang berbeda.


One Piece hanya milik Eiichiro Oda. Ini hanya fanfiction semata. Semoga suka.

_Anime:_

_One Piece_

_Title:_

_Rain Of Sakura_

_Pairing:_

Luffy x Nami

_Story_:

_**Nami POV**_

Hampa. Sejak kepergiannya, aku hanya merasakan hal itu. Kemana dia pergi? Aku tidak tau jawabannya. Hanya satu yang kurasakan saat ini, yaitu satu kata tadi. Hampa. Atau mungkin bisa ditambah lagi, seperti sepi, ataupun sunyi.

"Kau selalu saja menatap jalan raya. Apa Kau menanti kepulangan seseorang?" Robin_tetangga sekaligus sahabatku di apartemen ini, membuyarkan lamunanku dengan menepuk pundakku.

"Robin, sejak kapan_?"

"Baru saja," jawabnya sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku.

"Setidaknya ketuk pintu dulu."

"Aku sudah mengetuknya. Kupikir Kau tertidur," Robin tersenyum dengan senyuman manisnya. Aku yakin, rata-rata dari semua pria menyukai senyuman wanita anggun ini.

"Tapi aku tidak mendengarnya," jawabku.

"Kau tidak dengar?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Sudah kuduga, Kau pasti punya masalah yang tidak ingin Kau ceritakan pada siapapun, termasuk aku," Robin menopang dagunya dengan mata penuh selidik ke arahku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabku, lalu meraih handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

*

"Nami..." panggil Robin sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Ya," jawabku singkat.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Kau sedang mandi? Kau bisa masuk angin kalau terlalu lama di sana."

"Kau ribut sekali. Aku sudah selesai," gerutuku sambil membuka pintu.

"Matamu merah. Kau habis menangis?" tebak Robin.

"Hah? Tidak. Hanya kemasukan sabun," ujarku berbohong.

"Hmm... Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Cepatlah berpakaian. Aku akan menunggu di luar."

"Memangnya kita mau ke mana?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kau lupa? Bukankah kemarin aku sudah bilang kalau kita akan pergi merayakan ulang tahun teman Zoro?" Robin bertolak pinggang.

"Oh ya. Aku baru ingat," aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal sambil menyeringai. Aku juga baru menyadari kalau Robin sudah memakai gaun pesta.

"Sebaiknya Kau menceritakan masalahmu padaku secepatnya. Aku akan mencoba membantu," ucap Robin sebelum menutup pintu.

Aku menghela nafas. "Dia pasti tau kalau aku baru saja menangis," gumamku.

Aku berjalan menuju lemari, dan mencoba beberapa gaun. "Hmm... Robin bilang kalau teman Zoro adalah orang kaya. Pasti semua tamu memakai gaun yang indah. Yosh... Aku tidak akan kalah," gumamku semangat mencoba gaunku satu persatu.

"Sepertinya ini cocok," aku bercermin dengan semangat pula.

"Baiklah, saatnya pergi," aku meraih tas di meja dan melihat sebuah kado di sana.

"Oh ya, aku baru ingat kalau aku sudah membungkus kado juga. Bodohnya aku," gumamku merasa bodoh. Akhir-akhir ini aku jadi sering lupa pada sesuatu. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak pikiran.

_Ting_...

Sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselku. Aku membukanya, dari Robin.

"Aku ada di bawah. Zoro sudah datang. Cepatlah turun," kirim Robin.

Aku bergegas mengunci pintu, dan turun ke bawah. Zoro dan Robin sudah _stand by_ di dalam mobil. Aku kemudian masuk juga. Sebenarnya aku agak canggung. Mengingat kedua orang ini berpacaran. Aku benar-benar iri pada mereka. Lalu aku...?

Hanya menunggu seseorang yang tidak pernah lagi terlihat, mungkin juga sudah lupa padaku.

*

Zoro memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir yang sudah tersedia di acara pesta.

Aku keluar dari mobil, dan sangat kagum pada rumah besar bercat putih susu di depanku sekarang. Megah sekali. Itu adalah kata yang terlintas di benakku saat ini.

"Ayo, jangan melamum begitu," Robin merangkul tanganku dan menarikku masuk ke dalam.

"Seharusnya Kau merangkul Zoro, bukan aku," ujarku.

"Tidak apa. Aku sudah sering merangkul Zoro. Apa salahnya aku merangkulmu kali ini," cibir Robin.

Aku hanya menurut saja. Entah kenapa wanita kutu buku dan pendiam ini tiba-tiba semangat begini.

Saat kami tiba di ruang pesta, terlihat banyak orang di sana. Rata-rata semuanya dari kalangan atas. Mungkin di tempat ini, hanya Zoro dan Robin yang kukenal.

Robin langsung menarikku duduk di salah satu meja dengan empat kursi. Karena rumah ini luas, tempat acaranya juga di dekor dengan sangat mewah, bagaikan sebuah ballroom untuk acara wedding party.

"Robin, dimana Zoro?" tanyaku.

"Dia mengambilkan minuman untuk kita."

"Apa ini tidak apa-apa? Aku di sini bersama kalian? Seharusnya kalian mengambil meja untuk dua orang."

"Tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja kita ini teman biasa. Dan mungkin saja kursi di sampingmu itu akan terisi sebentar lagi," Robin tersenyum.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau duduk disini? Rata-rata semua tamu punya pasangan masing-masing. Kecuali aku," gerutuku dengan raut wajah datar.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Zoro muncul dengan seorang maid dengan tiga gelas minuman di tangannya. Lalu menghidangkan pada kami.

"Jadi, dimana orang yang ingin ulang tahun?" tanyaku pada Zoro.

"Sebentar lagi dia datang."

"Huh... Kenapa jadi kita yang menunggu. Harusnya dia yang menyambut kita," kesalku.

"Dia memang selalu terlambat dalam hal apapun. Dia juga orang yang sangat ceroboh. Tapi entah kenapa banyak orang yang menjadi penggemarnya, terutama para gadis. Mungkin karena dia itu orang kaya. Dia masih seumuran dengan kita, tapi sudah mampu memegang perusahaan. Dan aku adalah salah satu bawahannya," jelas Zoro.

"Di umur 20 tahun sudah mampu memegang perusahaan? Hebat..." kagumku.

"Oi _Marimo_, kau datang juga ternyata," tiba-tiba seorang lelaki tinggi dengan rambut _blonde_ dan alis keriting datang menghampiri meja kami dengan mata sinis ke arah Zoro. Dan seketika, sikapnya berubah saat melihatku dan juga Robin.

"Robin-_Chwan_ juga ikut, Kau sangat cantik malam ini" ucapnya sambil berputar-putar seperti angin puting beliung dan mata berbentuk hati. Lalu dia melihatku dengan sikap yang sama.

"Oh... Malaikat Lautan, terima kasih sudah mempertemukanku dengannya. Perkenalkan Nona, namaku Sanji. Bolehkah aku tau namamu?" ucapnya memperkenalkan diri seperti seorang pangeran di dalam cerita dongeng sambil mencium punggung tanganku.

"Namaku Nami," jawabku gagap.

"Nami-_Swaaannn_... Kau cantik sekali. Bolehkah aku duduk disampingmu?" tanyanya.

"Ya...boleh saja. Bukan masalah untukku."

"Jangan terpengaruh dengan buaiannya, Nami. Dia memang begitu pada semua wanita," ucap Zoro kesal.

"Diam Kau _Marimo_," balas Sanji lebih kesal.

"Alis Keriting."

"Tukang tersesat."

"Budak cinta."

Mereka terus saling melempar ejekan, aku yang kesal melihatnya langsung memukul kepala mereka berdua.

"Jangan membuat keributan di sini," bentakku dengan mode gigi hiu.

"Ohh, Nami-_Swan_... Walaupun Kau galak, aku tetap menyukaimu," ucap Sanji dengan mata hatinya.

"Cih..." Zoro mendecih kesal.

Dan entah kenapa, Robin yang melihat mereka malah tertawa. Apa mereka sudah sering begini?

"Itu dia," terdengar seorang wanita berteriak.

"Dia sudah datang."

"Seperti biasa, dia selalu tampan."

Semua orang bersahut-sahutan menyambut orang yang sedang ulang tahun, dan mereka semua langsung mengerumuninya, sehingga kami berempat tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Apakah dia sepopuler itu?" tanyaku kesal karena melihat semua orang yang menurutku terkesan lebay.

"Ya, begitulah," Sanji tersenyum.

"Luffy-_Sama_... Luffy-_Sama_..." mereka berteriak-teriak.

Sontak, aku berdiri dari kursiku dengan wajah terkejut saat mendengar nama itu. "Luffy...?"

"Ada apa, Nami-_San_?" tanya Sanji khawatir.

Robin dan Zoro menatapku bingung.

"Luffy? Maksudnya Luffy... Apa dia pria yang selalu memakai topi jerami dengan bekas luka di bawah mata kirinya?" tanyaku masih tidak percaya, mengingat wajah Luffy yang dulu pernah kukenal.

Zoro mengangguk. "Kau ternyata mengenalnya."

"Luffy sangat beruntung. Banyak sekali wanita cantik yang mengenalnya," ucap Sanji datar.

"Monkey D Luffy, aku tidak salah 'kan?" nafasku tidak beraturan.

"Ya. Memangnya ada apa dengannya?" tanya Zoro.

"A_" ucapanku terputus karena terdengar suara MC dari depan sana.

"Para tamu diharapkan tenang, tolong duduk kembali ke kursi masing-masing," ucap MC, membuat gerombolan tadi bubar dan kembali ke kursinya masing-masing.

Setelah semua tenang, aku semakin terkejut. Terkejut karena melihat orang itu. Orang yang menghilang 3 tahun yang lalu dari hidupku. Dia menyengir, dan cengiran itu tidak pernah berubah, bekas luka di bawah mata kirinya, dan topi jerami yang selalu dipakainya. Dan aku baru ingat kalau sekarang tanggal 5 Mei. Tanggal ulang tahun Luffy.

"Luffy..." gumamku. Aku merasa seperti melayang, kemudian terjatuh.

"Nami-_San_, Nami-_San_, Kau baik-baik saja?" aku mendengar suara-suara samar dari Sanji kemudian Robin, Zoro dan orang-orang. Lalu hanya ada gelap yang mengitariku.

*

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, kepalaku sangat pening. Aku menatap ruangan ini, hampir semuanya berwarna putih. Apa yang terjadi? Aku ada dimana? Seingatku, aku ada di acara pesta ulang tahun. Lalu, aku tidak mengingat apa-apa lagi. Dan setelah aku bangun, aku ada di sini.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Robin tersenyum padaku.

"Robin, apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau tidak ingat?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Kau pingsan saat di acara pesta kemarin malam. Dan sekarang, Kau ada di rumah sakit."

"Pingsan?" aku mencoba mengingat. "Luffy," ujarku.

"Ada apa dengan Luffy? Kemarin malam Kau juga bersikap aneh dengan menyinggung dia."

"Dimana dia sekarang?" tanyaku, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Robin.

"Entahlah. Saat Kau pingsan, aku dan Zoro langsung melarikanmu kemari. Dan kami bergantian menjagamu semalaman," ucap Robin.

"Apa Luffy tidak melihatku pingsan?"

"Dia melihatnya. Tapi dia bersikap biasa saja. Mungkin dia sudah terbiasa dengan orang pingsan sebelumnya."

"Tidak mungkin," aku membulatkan mata.

"Memangnya ada apa dengannya?" tanya Robin penasaran.

"Robin, aku mau pulang_"

"Tidak boleh, dokter bilang_"

"_sekarang," paksaku.

Robin mendesah. "Baiklah, aku akan panggilkan dokter."

*

Aku keluar dari apartemenku, dan berjalan menuju sebuah sungai. Lalu duduk di tepiannya, di bawah satu-satunya pohon sakura terbesar yang ada di sana dan dihujani oleh bunganya yang berjatuhan.

Saat ini, hanya ada satu hal yang selalu terlintas dalam benakku. Kenapa Luffy tidak mengenalku? Apa karena dia kaya sekarang? Atau karena sudah banyak wanita yang dekat dengannya? Atau penampilanku berbeda dengan 3 tahun yang lalu?

Seingatku, penampilanku tidak jauh berbeda. Hanya rambutku saja yang semakin panjang. Itu saja, mengingat rambutku hanya sebatas bahu saat 3 tahun yang lalu.

Memikirkan hal seperti itu hanya membuatku makin pusing. Aku lalu beranjak dari dudukku. Dan pergi menuju tempatku bekerja. Sebuah kafe di dekat pantai. Aku juga baru ingat kalau hari ini aku bekerja.

*

"Nami, Kau terlambat 5 menit," ucap manajerku saat aku sampai di sana.

"Maaf Kalifa-_San_, besok tidak akan terjadi lagi," jawabku gagap.

"Kau selalu bilang begitu. Sudahlah, layani tamu yang ada di sana. Mereka baru saja datang," Kalifa menunjuk meja untuk dua orang di dekat jendela.

Aku mengalihkan perhatian ke sana, dan alangkah terkejutnya aku saat melihat orang itu. "Luffy...?!" gumamku.

Dia duduk bersama seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang. Sangat cantik, mungkin seorang model. Tentu saja aku sakit hati melihat itu.

"Nami, melamun lagi?" Kalifa menepuk pundakku.

"Ma... Maaf Kalifa-_San_, aku akan ke sana," ujarku, membuat Kalifa geleng-geleng kepala.

Aku mendekati meja itu. Dan wanita yang duduk bersama Luffy menatapku sinis.

"Lama sekali. Apa semua pelayan di sini begitu? Dasar rakyat jelata" kesal gadis itu, dan hal seperti itu membuatku ingin menyiram air panas ke wajahnya. Kuakui dia sangat cantik dan berwibawa, tapi setidaknya jangan berbicara begitu pada orang di bawahnya.

"Jaga bicaramu Hancock," ujar Luffy.

"Luffy..." gumamku tidak sadar.

Gadis yang bernama Hancock itu langsung menatapku sinis. Luffy juga menatapku.

"Kau tau namaku?" tanya Luffy.

"Hei Kau manusia hina, bersikaplah sopan pada Luffy. Apa Kau tidak tau siapa dia?" bentak Hancock.

"Hancock..." Luffy balik membentaknya, dan membuat wanita itu tidak bergeming, namun tetap menatapku sinis.

"Tunggu, kalau tidak salah, Kau orang yang yang pingsan di acara ulang tahunku waktu itu 'kan?" pekik Luffy.

Aku mengangguk. "Maaf sudah mengacaukan pestamu."

"Jadi Kau pengacau yang waktu itu," celutuk Hancock dan Luffy menahannya agar tidak bicara lagi.

"Siapa namamu," tanya Luffy.

"Luffy... Kau tidak mengingatku?" tanyaku, dan pertanyaan itu membuat Hancock semakin sinis menatapku.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Luffy lagi.

Aku menggeleng. Dia benar-benar sudah lupa padaku. "Bukan apa-apa" jawabku. "Oh ya, kalian mau memesan apa?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak jadi," sahut Hancock dan menarik Luffy keluar dari kafe.

"Tunggu, Hancock. Apa yang_" ujar Luffy.

"Kita ke tempat lain saja. Masih banyak kafe lain di sini," Hancock menarik paksa Luffy menjauh. Hingga mereka hilang dari pandanganku.

"Nami, kenapa mereka pergi?" Kalifa menghampiriku.

"Entahlah, Kalifa-_San_. Sepertinya mereka ingin mencicipi makanan atau minuman yang lain," ujarku, lalu pergi melayani tamu yang lain.

*

"Sudah kuduga kalau Kau ada di sini," Robin mengagetkanku.

Aku segera menghapus air mataku dan memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

"Kau menangis?" Robin terkejut.

"Tidak. Mataku hanya kelilipan," jawabku.

Robin langsung memelukku erat. "Aku sudah lama mengenalmu, Nami. Jadi Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku."

"Maaf," tangisku langsung pecah dan Robin menenangkanku.

"Ceritakan padaku. Aku pasti akan membantumu. Kau tidak sendirian, Nami."

"Luffy..." aku mencoba untuk tidak menangis lagi.

"Luffy? Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Luffy?"

"Dia sudah lupa padaku."

"Apa maksudmu?" Robin tidak mengerti.

"Kau pernah bilang padaku kalau aku menanti kepulangan seseorang. Dan Luffy adalah orang itu. Alasan kenapa aku selalu ada di tempat ini_" aku berhenti berbicara.

"_itu karena aku dan Luffy yang menanam bunga sakura ini 10 tahun yang lalu," jelasku, membuat Robin terbelalak.

"Dia pergi meninggalkanku 3 tahun yang lalu tanpa sepengetahuanku. Dan sekarang, aku melihatnya kembali. Tapi entah kenapa dia lupa padaku."

"Jadi bunga sakura ini_" Robin menatap pohon besar itu. Bunganya begitu lebat dan indah. "_kau dan Luffy yang menanamnya?"

Aku mengangguk. Robin kembali memelukku. "Tenang saja. Kita akan cari jalan keluar," bisiknya padaku.

*

"Aku sudah mendapatkan informasi tentang Luffy 3 tahun yang lalu dari kakaknya_Ace," ucap Zoro membuka topik pembicaraan dalam rapat tiga orang ini.

"Benarkah?" aku dan Robin semangat.

"Ya. Dia bilang, Luffy mengalami kecelakaan mobil dan mengakibatkan pendarahan hebat di kepalanya. Dia hampir kehilangan nyawanya. Dia kemudian dibawa oleh keluarganya ke _White Town_, karena di sana adalah sarang dari para dokter handal. Setelah dia sembuh, dokter mengatakan kalau Luffy kehilangan sebagian dari ingatannya," jelas Zoro.

"Itu sebabnya dia lupa padamu," sela Robin.

"Dia juga sebenarnya tidak meninggalkanmu, keluarganya yang membawa Luffy kesana. Ace juga mengatakan kalau Luffy melanjutkan pendidikan di sana. Dia menyelesaikan kuliahnya dengan cepat karena ayahnya sudah mengatur semuanya. Dan sekarang ayahnya bahkan sudah menyuruhnya memegang perusahaan sendiri. Aku adalah sekretarisnya dan si Alis Keriting itu adalah wakil kepala koki di sebuah restoran miliknya," jelas Zoro lagi.

"Aku tidak pernah tau kalau ayah Luffy ternyata sekaya itu. Sejak aku mengenalnya 10 tahun yang lalu, dia tidak pernah membawaku ke rumahnya, dan dia juga tidak mau menceritakan tentang keluarganya," jelasku.

"Luffy dulu sangat membenci ayah dan kakeknya, karena mereka tidak pernah mengurusnya dan hanya fokus pada pekerjaan mereka. Ibu Luffy juga sudah meninggal saat melahirkannya. Selama ini, hanya pembantunyalah yang mengurusnya, bersama kedua saudara angkat yang juga sudah dia anggap sebagai saudara kandung, Ace dan Sabo. Mungkin karena kesepiannya itu juga yang membuatnya menghabiskan waktu bersamamu dalam waktu yang lama," Zoro bicara panjang lebar.

"Sekarang sudah jelas bukan?" Robin menatapku. "Saat ini, kita hanya perlu membuatnya mengingat masa lalunya denganmu."

"Tapi ini tidak mudah. Ada seorang gadis yang dekat dengan Luffy saat ini. Dan aku yakin dia sangat membenciku."

"Maksudmu Hancock?" tanya Zoro.

"Ternyata Kau tau juga," jawabku.

"Hmm... Wanita sialan itu. Aku sangat membencinya. Entah sudah berapa kali dia menggoda Luffy, tapi Luffy tidak pernah menggubrisnya," Zoro tertawa.

"Luffy tidak menggubrisnya? Gadis secantik itu?" aku terkejut.

"Ya. Bahkan membuat Luffy muak. Kau juga pasti akan muak dengan sifatnya kalau sudah pernah bertemu dengannya," ujar Zoro.

"Aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Dia bersama Luffy datang ke kafe tempatku bekerja. Wanita itu menyebutku rakyat jelata dan manusia hina," aku mengepalkan tanganku kesal.

"Itu artinya dia sangat angkuh," ujar Robin.

"Ya. Aku sangat ingin menggesek wajahnya ke aspal," geramku kesal.

Zoro tertawa lagi.

"Jadi, kapan kita mulai rencananya?" tanya Robin.

"Besok Kau bekerja?" tanya Zoro padaku.

"Ya. Mungkin aku akan pulang malam."

"Robin?" tanya Zoro.

"Mungkin akan pulang malam juga," jawab Robin.

"Hmm... Baiklah, kita lakukan besok malam," ucap Zoro.

"Besok malam?" ujarku dan Robin bersamaan.

"Ya. Karena besok, Hancock akan makan malam bersama Luffy. Aku yang akan mengurus Luffy. Robin yang mengurus Hancock. Dan Kau tunggu di bawah pohon sakura. Aku pasti akan membawa Luffy ke sana," jelas Zoro dan Robin tersenyum menanggapi.

"Mungkin aku akan membutuhkan bantuan dari Sanji," ucap Robin.

"Dia pasti tidak akan menolak," kesal Zoro mengingat sifat Sanji.

"Tu... Tunggu dulu, kenapa harus disaat acara makan malam mereka?" aku sedikit panik.

"Karena Luffy juga tidak menginginkan ini. Hancock yang memaksanya. Jadi, kita akan mengacaukannya," Zoro dan Robin mengeluarkan senyuman iblis.

"Kalian sangat nekat," aku merinding melihat kedua wajah itu. "Dan juga keterlaluan," lanjutku.

"Tidak apa-apa 'kan? Ini juga sebagai hukuman untuknya karena sudah menghinamu," ujar Zoro.

"Baiklah, terserah pada kalian. Tapi aku ingin kalian mengingat ini," tekanku.

"Mengingat apa," tanya Zoro dan Robin bersamaan.

"Jangan beritahu namaku pada Luffy."

Saat ini, aku duduk di bawah pohon sakura di pinggir sungai seperti yang direncanakan. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan oleh teman-temanku. Aku sama sekali tidak tau dan mereka juga tidak memberitahuku. Untuk sekarang ini, aku hanya bisa mempercayakan semuanya pada mereka.

*

_**Normal POV**_

Saat ini, kondisi Zoro, Sanji, dan Robin... Ketiga orang itu sekarang berada di tempat parkir depan restoran tempat Sanji bekerja.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua, lakukan yang terbaik," ucap Zoro.

"Kalau untuk Robin-_Chan_ akan kulakukan apa pun," ujar Sanji dengan sikap konyolnya.

"Koki Mesum, Kau akan berurusan denganku kalau Kau sampai menyentuh Robin," kesal Zoro.

"Kenapa aku harus mendengarmu, dasar _Marimo_ Bodoh," geram Sanji.

"Grrr..." geram mereka berdua.

"Apa kita tidak perlu menjalankan rencananya?" ujar Robin yang melihat mereka bertengkar.

"Segera laksanakan Robin-_Chwaaannn_," seru Sanji dengan mata hatinya.

"Zoro, pergilah. Sebelum Luffy pulang," ucap Robin.

"Yosh... Serahkan saja Luffy padaku," Zoro melesat pergi dengan mobilnya.

*

"Haaahhh... Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan. Dan aku masih harus menemani Hancock makan malam. Dasar wanita yang merepotkan," Luffy menyandarkan diri di kursi kerjanya.

"Sebenarnya siapa gadis yang waktu itu? Dia bilang kalau aku tidak mengingatnya?" batin Luffy bingung.

BRAKKK...

Terdengar suara pintu dibanting dan membuat Luffy terlonjak kaget.

"Zoro...? Apa yang Kau lakukan? Kau bisa mengetuk pintu 'kan?" kesal Luffy.

"Lupakan itu. Saat ini, kita punya masalah darurat."

"Masalah? Masalah apa?" tanya Luffy datar sambil menopang dagunya dengan tampang malas.

"PASOKAN DAGING BULAN INI AKAN HABIS KARENA ADA ORANG KURANG AJAR YANG MENYITA SEMUA DAGING ITU. JADI DIPASTIKAN SEMUA ORANG BULAN INI TIDAK BISA MAKAN DAGING, TERMASUK KITA," teriak Zoro cepat seperti kereta api dengan wajah panik.

"APAAAAA..." pekik Luffy kaget. "Di mana si Kurang Ajar itu? Aku akan menghancurkan giginya," geram Luffy.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia percaya pada trik murahan ini. Sebenarnya seberapa cinta dia pada daging?" batin Zoro lega.

"Zoro, jangan diam saja. Cepat bawa aku pada si Kurang Ajar itu," Luffy mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ya, ayo."

Luffy dan Zoro langsung berlari menuju tempat parkir, dan Zoro mengambil posisi di bagian pengemudi, walau Luffy agak ragu dengan hal itu. Karena dia sangat tau kalau Zoro tidak bisa mengenali arah.

*

"Letakkan saja pakaianku di kamar. Aku mau menunggu cat kukuku kering dulu," ujar Hancock pada salah satu Maid yang menyiapkan gaun untuk makan malamnya bersama Luffy.

"Baik Nona," ujar _Maid_ itu, lalu pergi ke kamar.

Sesampainya di kamar...

"Baiklah Tuan Koki, sekarang giliranmu. Buat Hancock sesibuk mungkin," ujar Robin pada Sanji lewat telepon genggamnya yang ternyata menyamar menjadi seorang _Maid_ yang membawa pakaian Hancock tadi.

"Serahkan saja padaku, Robin-_Chwaannn_..." seru Sanji dari seberang sana. Lalu Robin menutup teleponnya.

"Syukurlah dia fokus pada kukunya tadi. Jadi, dia tidak melihat wajahku," gumam Robin melepas kacamata yang dipakainya. Lalu memperhatikan wajahnya di cermin rias Hancock. "Aku bahkan tidak mengenal wajahku sendiri kalau begini," Robin terkikik saat melihat wajahnya yang aneh karena penyamarannya.

Robin kemudian menjalankan aksinya. Dia menggulung gaun yang akan dipakai Hancock, mengambil sepatu high heels yang akan dipakainya juga, lalu semua peralatan rias hingga parfum yang tersusun rapi di meja riasnya, juga mengunci lemari pakaian dan menyembunyikan kuncinya agar Hancock tidak bisa mengambil gaun pengganti. Kebetulan kunci lemarinya tergantung di sana.

Pakaian, sepatu, dan peralatan rias itu kemudian di masukkannya ke dalam kantong hitam besar untuk disembunyikan di suatu tempat.

TING NONG...

Terdengar suara bel pintu yang di tekan.

Hancock langsung bersemangat. "Jangan-jangan, Luffy sudah datang menjemputku," gumamnya berlari ke pintu.

Cklek

"Luffy, Kau_" lamunan Hancock langsung buyar saat melihat orang yang datang.

"Hancock-_Chwan_, Kau selalu cantik saat aku melihatmu," seru Sanji dengan mata hatinya.

"Ternyata Kau. Apa maumu?" tanya Hancock kesal.

"Aku mau membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Bolehkah kita bicara di dalam saja?" tanya Sanji.

"Baiklah, tapi kalau tidak penting, aku akan mengusirmu," tekan Hancock.

"Baik, Hancock-_Chan_..." seru Sanji semangat.

Robin keluar dari kamar Hancock dan berjalan dengan hati-hati, agar Hancock tidak melihatnya membawa kantong berisi barang-barangnya.

Saat melewati ruang tamu, dia melihat Sanji dan Hancock sedang berbicara.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin Kau bicarakan?" tanya Hancock.

"Hancock-_Chan_, sebenarnya_" Sanji berhenti bicara saat sudut matanya menangkap sosok Robin yang sedang memberikan kode padanya. Kode agar perhatian Hancock tidak teralih pada Robin yang sedang membawa kantong itu.

"Sebenarnya?" Hancock penasaran.

"A... Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak lama," ujar Sanji.

"Bukankah Kau memperlakukan semua wanita begitu?"

"Aku memang menyayangi semua wanita. Tapi hatiku tetap memilih satu orang," ucap Sanji dengan wajah serius tanpa mata yang berbentuk hati.

"Oh... Maaf Koki-_San_, aku tidak bisa. Kau tau kalau aku mencintai Luffy. Aaahhh... Aku benar-benar mencintainya," Hancock menutup wajahnya malu, karena memerah.

"Robin-_Chan_, sekarang," Sanji memberikan kode pada Robin dengan bahasa tubuh.

Dengan cepat, Robin langsung berlari menuju pintu. Dia sengaja tidak memakai alas kaki, agar langkahnya tidak terlalu terdengar dan dengan hati-hati keluar dan menutupnya kembali.

Hancock menurunkan tangan dari wajahnya, dan melihat ke pintu. "Apa ada orang yang baru saja keluar, atau masuk?" tanyanya.

"Mm... Siapa?" Sanji balik bertanya.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja," ujar Hancock, lalu dia menatap Sanji. "Kau sudah tau jawabaku 'kan? Aku juga sedang buru-buru sekarang. Malam ini Luffy mengajakku makan malam," lanjutnya.

"Baiklah, kuharap Kau mau bicara denganku di lain waktu dan menerimaku," ucap Sanji, lalu berpamitan. Kemudian menemui Robin di luar.

"Robin-_Chan_... Kau ada di mana?" tanya Sanji dari ponselnya.

"Aku sudah di mobilmu. Cepatlah kemari," jawab Robin dan menutup telepon.

Sanji segera ke sana. "Robin-_Chan_, dimana semua barang-barang Hancock-_Chan_?" tanyanya.

"Aku menyembunyikan semuanya di gudang milik Hancock. Dia tidak akan ke sana, karena Zoro bilang, dia tidak menyukai tempat yang kotor, " Robin tersenyum, tentu saja sebuah senyuman iblis.

"Sepertinya kita sangat keterlaluan hari ini," Sanji tertawa dan langsung membawa mobilnya pergi dari sana.

Sesaat kemudian, terdengar teriakan histeris dari Hancock.

*

"20 meter belok ke kanan dan Anda sudah sampai," terdengar suara navigasi GPS dari ponsel Zoro. Zoro membelokkan mobilnya.

"Zoro, dia bilang ke kanan, bukan kiri," seru Luffy depresi. Sepertinya sudah ada 20 kali Zoro salah belok sejak mereka meninggalkan kantor tempat Luffy bekerja.

"Penunjuk arah ini memang membingungkan," seru Zoro.

"Itu tidak membingungkan, Kau saja yang bodoh," bantah Luffy dengan mode gigi hiu.

"Cih," Zoro mendecih kesal.

"Cepatlah, sebelum si Kurang Ajar itu pergi," geram Luffy.

Zoro menghentikan mobilnya.

"Oi, Zoro. Kenapa kita berhenti? Apa tempatnya di sini?" tanya Luffy memandang sekitar.

"Luffy..." panggil Zoro.

"Apa?" jawab Luffy.

"Maaf. Sebenarnya yang kukatakan tadi bohong."

"APA...?" Luffy terlihat konyol, namun tiba-tiba tersenyum bahagia. "Itu artinya, aku masih bisa makan daging. Shishishi..." dia tertawa.

"Ini bukan waktunya bercanda, Kurang Ajar," Zoro memasang mode gigi hiu.

"Maaf," Luffy menunduk. "Tunggu sebentar, memangnya kita mau apa?" tanya Luffy menggaruk kepala.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu. Dan hanya dengan cara tadi aku bisa membawamu," ucap Zoro.

"Sial. Hancock pasti akan menggila karena aku membatalkan makan malamnya. Walau aku malas juga menemaninya," pasrah Luffy.

"Robin dan Sanji sudah mengurus Hancock. Jadi Hancock tidak akan menunggumu," senyum Zoro saat menerima pesan dari Robin.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Luffy.

"Sebenarnya kami bertiga sengaja mengacaukan acara makan malam kalian, agar Kau bertemu 'dengannya'."

"Dengannya? Siapa?" Luffy bingung.

"Ayo. Jangan membuatnya menunggu lama," Zoro keluar dari mobil dan Luffy mengikutinya.

Sesaat kemudian...

"Pohon sakura yang indah," kagum Luffy dan ditanggapi senyum oleh Zoro. "Siapa itu?" tanya Luffy lagi saat melihat seorang gadis berambut oranye sedang duduk di bawah pohon sakura itu.

"Dia yang ingin bertemu denganmu," jawab Zoro.

*

_**Nami POV**_

Aku membalikkan tubuhku karena mendengar suara di belakangku. Aku melihat dua orang pria yang tidak asing bagiku. Aku tersenyum dan berdiri dari dudukku.

"Hei, Kau yang waktu itu 'kan? Kenapa Kau ingin bertemu denganku?" tanya Luffy menghampiriku.

"Aku akan menuggu di mobil," ujar Zoro, lalu pergi.

"Apa yang Kau inginkan dariku," tanya Luffy lagi.

Aku menangis mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Benar-benar menyesakkan.

"Oi...oi... Jangan menangis begitu," Luffy mulai panik. "Apa yang sudah kulakukan?" ucapnya makin panik.

Aku langsung memeluknya. Dan entah kenapa dia juga balas memelukku. Tangisku makin pecah. Inilah yang kutunggu-tunggu selama ini. Aku sangat ingin memeluknya.

"Apa Kau sedih karena kejadian di kafe itu? Kalau karena itu, aku minta maaf. Hancock memang sering bicara seperti itu," ucap Luffy.

"Bukan itu," aku mengeratkan pelukanku. Dan menutup wajahku di bahunya.

Hangat.

Itulah yang kurasakan saat ini.

"Aku hanya ingin Kau mengingatku, Luffy. Hanya itu. Aku mohon, jangan menghapusku dari memorimu. Aku mencintaimu, Luffy. Dan aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi. Aku mohon, aku mohon, aku mohon..." aku semakin menangis.

Luffy membelai rambutku lembut. "Maaf, aku sudah mencoba. Tapi aku tidak bisa," ucapnya.

"Kau tidak mengingat bunga sakura ini. Kita yang menanamnya 10 tahun yang lalu."

Kurasakan kepala Luffy mendongak ke atas. Menatap bunga sakura yang berjatuhan menghujani kami di bawahnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dia tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya dariku. Aku terkejut melihat ekspresi wajahnya. Kulihat dia melangkah mundur dua kali menjauiku.

"Nami...?" kata itulah yang keluar pertama kali dari mulutnya.

Aku membulatkan mata. "Kau mengingatku?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

Tiba-tiba Luffy memegangi kepalanya. "Sakit..." pekiknya.

"Luffy, kau baik-baik saja," panikku. Aku menghampirinya.

Dia terjatuh ke tanah. Dan tidak bergerak lagi.

"Ya ampun, Luffy," aku makin panik.

Dia pingsan.

Aku segera menghubungi Zoro yang tidak lama kemudian muncul dan membantuku membawa Luffy ke rumah sakit.

*

_**Normal POV**_

"Luffy, kuharap Kau baik-baik saja," Hancock duduk di samping tempat tidur Luffy dengan wajah lesu.

Zoro yang melihat itu malah kesal. Dia keluar dari sana dan memilih untuk duduk di luar. "Apa-apaan wanita berengsek itu. Setelah memaki-maki dan mengusir Nami barusan, dia malah sok perhatian pada Luffy," gumam Zoro. "Kalau dia memang perhatian, seharusnya dia menelpon Luffy kemarin malam. Tapi dia malah sibuk mencari gaunnya yang hilang. Apa dia tidak tau kalau Nami tidak tidur semalaman?" Zoro makin kesal. "Mungkin sebaiknya aku menghubungi Robin untuk memastikan keadaan Nami," Zoro mengambil ponsel dari sakunya.

Tidak lama berselang, tangan Luffy bergerak pertanda akan segera sadar. Hancock langsung berlari keluar untuk memanggil dokter.

Zoro yang mengerti segera masuk ke dalam, disusul Trafalgar Law sebagai dokter yang memeriksa Luffy.

"Luffy akan baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanya Hancock cemas.

"Aku akan memeriksanya terlebih dahulu," ucap Law.

Setelah selesai memeriksa, Luffy perlahan membuka matanya.

"Luffy," ujar Hancock tersenyum lebar. "Kau lama sekali bangun. Apa Kau tidak tau kalau aku mengkhawatirkanmu semalaman?" Hancock memegang tangan Luffy.

"Apanya yang mengkhawatirkan semalaman? Bukankah Kau mengkhawatirkan gaunmu? Dasar wanita iblis," batin Zoro geram.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Hanya butuh istirahat dua hari, dia akan pulih kembali," ucap Law.

"Nami...?" ujar Luffy tiba-tiba dan bangun dari tidurnya.

"Nami? Siapa itu?" tanya Hancock.

Zoro tersenyum.

"Zoro, dimana Nami?" tanya Luffy.

"Jadi ingatanmu tentang gadismu di masa lalu sudah kembali?" Zoro tersenyum lagi. "Dia tadi ada di sini. Dia yang menjagamu semalaman sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa tidur karena khawatir padamu. Lalu gadis ini datang 30 menit yang lalu dan mengusir Nami pergi," jelas Zoro tanpa mempedulikan Hancock yang ada di sana.

"Benarkah?" Luffy menatap tajam Hancock.

"Tunggu, Kau. Apa yang_" celutuk Hancock pada Zoro.

"Luffy, Kau sudah tau sifat wanita ini. Jadi Kau bisa memutuskannya sendiri. Kau percaya padaku atau tidak. Lagipula ada Torao di sini. Dia juga tau," ucap Zoro tersenyum kemenangan.

Luffy menatap Law. Menunggu jawabannya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin membela siapapun. Aku juga baru masuk pagi ini. Tapi tadi aku memang melihat gadis berambut oranye di sini," ujar Law.

Dengan wajah merah padam, Luffy menatap Hancock tajam.

"Lu... Luffy... Aku minta maaf. Aku..." ucap Hancock gagap.

"Keluar. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi," geram Luffy.

"Luffy..." Hancock menangis.

"KELUAR..." kali ini Luffy berteriak, membuat Hancock ketakutan,dan segera angkat kaki dari sana.

"Zoro, di mana Nami sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Luffy khawatir.

"Tenang saja. Robin ada bersamanya. Aku akan membawamu padanya kalau Kau mau," Zoro tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kita pergi sekarang," ujar Luffy.

"Oi...oi, bukankah barusan sudah kubilang kalau Kau harus istirahat dua hari lagi," Law mengingatkan.

"Torao, aku tidak bisa menunggu selama itu," protes Luffy.

Law menepuk jidatnya pasrah. "Lakukan sesukamu."

*

_**Nami POV**_

"Kau di sini lagi? Kenapa tidak menunggu Luffy di rumah sakit," seperti biasa Robin yang selalu tau aku ada di mana. Di bawah pohon sakura di tepian sungai.

"Aku tidak bisa menemaninya. Ada seorang gadis yang membenciku di sana," ujarku.

"Kau tidak bekerja hari ini?" Robin duduk disampingku.

"Aku sudah meminta izin pada Kalifa untuk meliburkanku hari ini. Bagaimana denganmu?" aku balik bertanya pada Robin.

"Hari ini aku memang libur," jawabnya.

_Ting_...

Sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel Robin. Dia membukanya. Lalu tersenyum setelah melihat pesan itu.

"Nami, aku ada urusan sebentar," ujarnya beranjak berdiri.

"Dengan Zoro?" tebakku.

"Ternyata Kau sudah hafal," Robin tersenyum.

"Aku benar-benar iri pada kalian berdua," gumamku menatap aliran sungai.

"Tenang saja. Percayalah padaku. Sesuatu yang baik pasti akan terjadi," ucap Robin menyemangatiku sebelum dia pergi.

Sesuatu yang baik? Aku sangat mengharapkannya. Aku selalu menunggu hal itu segera hadir.

Tidak lama setelah Robin pergi, seseorang tiba-tiba datang dan duduk disampingku. Lalu dia membelai rambutku lembut. Aku menoleh.

"Luffy?" pekikku kaget.

Dia menyengir dengan cengiran khasnya yang tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu.

"Bukankah Kau ada di rumah sakit? Kenapa Kau ada di sini?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama di tempat itu. Membutku bosan saja," cibir Luffy.

"Lalu Hancock?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku sudah memberinya pelajaran. Berani-beraninya dia mengusirmu," geram Luffy.

"Terima kasih, Zoro," batinku. Aku yakin Zoro yang memberitahunya.

"Oh ya, kemarin malam Kau bilang kalau Kau mencintaiku?" ujar Luffy.

Aku membulatkan mata. Wajahku seketika memanas. "Bodoh," teriakku dengan mode gigi hiu sambil menjitak kepalanya.

"Ternyata Kau masih sama dengan yang dulu," pekik Luffy ketakutan.

"Ya. Masih sama. Kau tidak akan menemukan Nami yang baru di sini," geramku.

"Ya-ya, aku mengerti. Lagipula aku lebih suka Nami yang ini. Shishishi..." dia tertawa.

Wajahku kembali memanas. Aku memalingkan wajah agar dia tidak melihatnya.

"Nami," panggilnya.

Aku menoleh, dan langsung mendapatkan kejutan darinya. Dia mencium bibirku. Jantungku serasa ingin meledak. Wajahku juga sangat panas sekarang.

Satu menit berlalu, dia melepasnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Nami," ujarnya setelah itu.

Aku masih mencoba untuk fokus. Lalu tersenyum. Aku langsung memeluknya. "Terima kasih sudah mengingatku kembali, Luffy," bisikku di telinganya.

Dia mengangguk dan membalas pelukanku.

Bunga sakura yang menaungi kami sepertinya sedang bahagia juga. Dia menggugurkan bunganya dan menghujani kami di bawahnya.

**The End**

Terima kasih sudah membaca ()

Salam Penulis:

Cristin Monalisa Sidabutar


End file.
